Mello et la Jalousie
by Heart-Shaped Brain
Summary: Mello n’est pas du genre à prendre les choses au deuxième degré et ça tout le monde le sait, mais que se passe-t-il quand Matt décide de le taquiner sur ses petites faiblesses ? C'est du yaoi-lemon et du MxM!


**Un peu de blabla pour commencer…**** :** Voilà ! C'est la première fanfic que je publie, même si je l'ai déjà soumise aux critiques des personnes de mon entourage (donc des critiques pas forcement objectives n.n") Je me décide donc à la montrer « en public » en espérant que vous ne tombiez pas raides en la lisant (nan, nan, je rigole…).

**Pairing :** C'est du MelloxMatt, parce que ces deux la ensemble ils sont trop choux ! *__*

**Rating**** :** T ! Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'écrire un Yaoi sans qu'il tourne au lemon *petit larme* mais la prochaine fois je m'appliquerai, c'est promit !

**Copyright :** Bon MERCI Tsugumi Ohba d'avoir crée des personnages si _merveilleusement_ beaux, sexy, craquant, sur lesquels je prends toute liberté de fantasmer à toute heure du jour et écrire des fanfictions honteuses ! Oui, les personnages appartiennent aux auteurs de Death Note, mais…je pourrais avoir un Mello pour Noel ?? Oh, s'il vouuus plaaaaait !

**Sur la fanfic :** C'est un des délires nés d'un utopique moment de paix lors de la chasse à Kira ! Disons que j'ai surtout voulu me faire plaisir en mettant par écrit une idée qui me trottait dans la tête et en voilà le résultat !  
Mello et la jalousie ou : Comment une dispute violente peut virer à tout autre chose…

_

* * *

_

_Enfoiré._

Le miroir me renvoi une image d'un moi-même complètement délabré. Deux yeux cernés, dont les iris sont contournés de vilaines veines rouges. Et puis il y a ces foutus hématomes sur ma tempe droite, sur ma pommette gauche et la lèvre fendue, traversée par la coupure saignante.

_Tu n'es qu'un sale enfoiré__, Mello !_

Il a fallut qu'on se batte encore une fois, car les mots ne sont jamais suffisants avec lui, les mots n'apaisent pas sa colère, monsieur a toujours besoin de défouler sa rage, sa violence, sa foutue violence ! Il a beau être surdoué, presque le plus intelligent de la Wammy's, je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un capable de péter les plombs comme lui, quelqu'un que lors d'une dispute à la con est capable de te pointer son flingue à la tête et de dire quelque chose du genre : « Répète ça, Matt ! Ose répéter ce que tu viens de dire et je te fais sauter la cervelle. » Ah-ah, très marrant. Impressionnant meme…enfin, on peut dire ça comme ça.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »

Il me demande maintenant, appuyant son dos à la porte de la salle de bain dans laquelle je suis enfermé depuis à peu près une demi-heure.

« Crève. »

Je lui répond d'une voix rauque qui ne m'appartient pas. Je n'ai pas l'intention de le pardonner aussi vite. Il est surement calmé, maintenant, mais je ne vais pas me la jouer docile et bienveillant. Je me laisse échapper un petit gémissement de douleur lorsque j'effleure la blessure sur ma lèvre d'un kleenex trempé de désinfectant et pendant ce temps là Mello essaye de défoncer la porte à coup de poings.

« Ouvre - Il dit d'une voix faussement calme, arrêtant de s'en prendre à la porte pendant quelques instants.

- Pour que tu puisses me démolir encore une fois ? Non, merci. – Je réplique sèchement, parfaitement calme et parfaitement froid.

-Matt ! – crie Mihaël en donnant un énième coup de poing sur le bois sombre de la porte. – Je te signale que tu m'as cogné aussi et tu n'y es pas allé de main morte ! »

C'est pas faux. Bon…il fallait bien que je me défende, quoique cogner Mello s'est un peu comme le baiser : Il y a une part de douleur et une bonne part de plaisir, mais en tout cas c'est toujours un bon coup, un très bon coup… Bon, ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça (il y a déjà un sourire hébète sur mes lèvres souillées de sang et mon jean est devenu soudainement plus serré au niveau de mon entrejambe…).

« C'est toi qui a commencé avec tes discussions à la con ! Si tu ne veux pas de réponses qui pourraient te rendre jaloux, alors ne me pose pas de questions ! »

Ma voix se fait plus rêche, faute du ressentiment que je ressens, je suppose. Mais Mello ne répond plus, il ne fait pas de bruit pendant une bonne dizaine de secondes, puis finalement je sursaute quand j'entends les coups de feu de son flingue. Meme avant de me retourner je sais déjà qu'il est entrain de s'en prendre à la serrure… Monsieur termine de défoncer la porte par un violent coup de ranger et tout ce que je trouve à dire c'est :

« Putain Mello, la porte ! »

Pathétique. On dirait un de ces couples disjonctés des reality-shows américains, une variante bizarroïde de _The Osbournes Family_ ou _Les Addams_ enfin, quelque chose de ce genre.

« Je ne suis PAS jaloux ! Je me fous totalement de ce que tu fais de tes journées et de ton corps ! »

Ça y est, ça recommence. Je soupire et ferme les yeux, en essayant de faire le vide dans ma tête comme on fait lors des méditations, du yoga, de la relaxation et toutes ces pratiques qui ne me serviraient à rien face à Mello.

« Tu t'en fous ? Très bien, donc je ne vois pas la nécessité de me casser la gueule quand je te dis que j'ai baisé une nana. »

Ma stratégie est toujours la meme. La vérité c'est que je n'aime absolument pas le fait qu'il dise qu'il n'est pas jaloux, même si je sais très bien que s'est faux et même s'il sait très bien que je n'ai jamais baisé rien et personne sauf lui. Mais Mello m'attrape quand meme à la gorge et je sens le froid de son Beretta contre ma tempe, comme d'habitude…

« Si tu osais me tromper je te tuerai » Il dit en un souffle menaçant tout en accrochant son regard de braise au mien.

« Tu vois ? Tu es jaloux. » Je dis avec un petit haussement d'épaules, avant de me soustraire à son étreinte et au froid métallique de l'arme. Je n'ai meme plus peur, il ne pourrait jamais me tirer dessus, comme je ne pourrais jamais le tromper. Quand il ouvre la bouche pour répliquer, ses joues sont empourprées de colère et ses lèvres frémissent : il est tellement beau, meme comme ça à deux doigts de me casser la gueule ou de me crier quelques mots en espérant de me blesser. Il est si fragile, sous cet air de chef, de génie, de criminel. Je rapproche mon visage du sien avant qu'il n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit et je colle ma bouche à la sienne, ma langue dans sa bouche, il répond à ce baiser avec toute la colère qu'il aurait voulu employer dans cette nouvelle dispute…mais à quoi bon ? Il connaît très bien la vérité, il a juste peur de me perdre, de se perdre, de tomber et me montrer ces faiblesses que je connais par cœur comme je le connais lui, mon Mello, mon Mihaël.

J'entends le bruit sourd du flingue qu'il laisse glisser par terre, puis je sens ses mains derrière mon dos, me serrer contre son corps, presque avec possessivité : _Tu n'es qu'à moi_ me dit-il sans prononcer un seul mot.

« Mello… » mes lèvres échappent aux siennes un moment. Je ne sais meme pas pourquoi je ressens le besoin de le rassurer, alors que je suis certain qu'il sait très bien que c'était qu'une astuce débile pour le tester. De toute façon il me coupe la parole avant meme que je puisse ajouter quelque chose.

« Tais-toi, ne dis rien. - il dit tout en essayant de se rapproprier de ma bouche.

-…mais…je voulais seulement…-

-Ta gueule, Matt. »

Comment peut-on dire quelque chose de ce genre de façon si affectueuse et appréhensive ? Lui il le peut, Mello le peut. Son baiser envoutant s'empare de tous mes sens, chacune de mes cellules est Melloreceptive à l'extrême. Ce baiser a le gout amer du chocolat fondant, le gout âpre des restes de nicotine, le gout vaguement alcoolisé du désinfectant, et celui ferreux du sang…Les mains de Mello courent sur moi, impudiques, suivent le chemin tracé par la luxure sur mon corps qui lui appartient si désespérément, à jamais, jusqu'à ma mort, jusqu'à la fin du monde, de l'univers, de toute ces foutues étoiles, de toutes ces foutus rêves. Oui, je suis à toi, Mello, mon maitre, mon amant, éternel meurtrier de mon cœur…

Mes mains sur lui, sur le cuir noir de sa tenue trop moulante et donc trop aguichante. Mes mains, mes doigts qui défont ces lacés avant de pouvoir toucher sa peau, plus chaude que la braise et plus blanche que le lait, il est toujours si contradictoire. Lorsqu'il me regarde, il y a une lueur malsaine et quelque peu sadique dans ses prunelles luisantes qui reflètent ses fantasmes les plus lascifs, le plus défendus. Il pose ses mains sur mes épaules et me pousse vers le sol sur lequel je me met à genoux, obéissant à sa requête silencieuse mais tellement explicite. Je le regarde dans les yeux et je serre le cuir noir de ses pantalons entre mes mains, avant de le tirer vers le bas, jusqu'à ses chevilles. Puis je fais subir le meme traitement à son boxer (qui s'avère être encore plus moulant que son pantalon) pour me trouver enfin en tête à tête avec son membre enflé d'excitation. Je ne peux retenir un petit sourire en coin, regardant mon maitre droit dans les yeux lorsque ses doigts se perdent dans ma chevelure.

« Tu n'as plus qu'à te faire pardonner » dit-il tout en caressant ma joue de son pouce.

Je ris à peine en secouant un peu la tête, puis je rapproche mes lèvres de son corps, de sa peau brulante plus que tout à cet endroit frémissant que mes lèvres effleurent délicatement avant de s'entrouvrir pour accueillir le plaisir de Mello. Je l'entend gémir, une main encore enfuie entre mes cheveux, l'autre sur mon épaule y exerçant une pression presque imperceptible.

« Oh… je t'aime tellement. »

Souffle Mihaël d'une façon à peine audible. De ma part, il m'est impossible de répliquer, mais de toute façon, si je n'avais pas été occupé, j'aurais sans doute répondu d'une remarque peu appropriée (dans le genre _ce n'est pas plutôt mon corps que tu aimes ?_) meme si je sais qu'il ne ment pas, du moins pas quand il dit qu'il m'aime. Ces pensées à la tête et un sourire malsain toujours épinglé aux lèvres, j'entame doucement ce mouvement de va-et-vient que mon amant attend si impatiemment. Ses gémissements m'excitent outre mesure, mais je me contente de faire ce qu'il souhaite tout en espérant qu'il en reste un peu pour moi après et que je n'aurais pas à m'affairer dans les toilettes pendant un bon quart d'heure, surtout maintenant que la porte a été démolie par la récente attaque de rage destructrice. Mes mains sont collées au carrelage froid et antiseptique du sol, tandis que les doigts de Mello se crispent sur mon épaule et la serrent plus fort.

« Oh…si bon…! » Murmure-t-il.

Je peux imaginer l'air qu'il a sans meme le voir : La tête réclinée vers l'arrière, les lèvres entrouvertes se laissant échapper tous ces soupirs et tous ces gémissements, le dos cambré, tous ses muscles spasmodiquement tendus…je recule mes lèvres un instant et ma main prend le relais, faisant frissonner un peu mon blondinet. Je lève le regard pour l'admirer pendant quelques secondes, avant de retourner sagement à mon occupation, léchant de la façon la plus sensuelle que je peux, tout en continuant les caresses de ma main. Mello se laisse échapper un cri rauque et sur ma langue je sens cette saveur amère que je connais bien et qui ne me dégoute plus depuis longtemps. Les doigts de Mello tirent un peu sur les mèches de mes cheveux, mais ça ne fait pas mal. J'entends sa respiration saccadée, ses doigts tremblent, ses jambes tremblent. Il se laisse glisser sur le sol quelques instants après, il se met à genoux juste devant moi et encadre mon visage de ses mains. Il y a quelque chose de triste dans son regard et je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi.

« Oui – il dit tout à coup.

-Oui…quoi ?-je lui demande sans comprendre. Pour toute réponse il m'enlace et me serre fort entre ses bras, tellement que je peux sentir son cœur battre contre ma poitrine.

-Oui, je suis jaloux. » murmure-t-il à mon oreille, comme s'il s'agissait d'un secret absolu.

Je me force de rester sérieux, de retenir le rire convulse qui monte doucement dans ma gorge, mais n'y arrive pas et fini par rigoler ouvertement devant mon blondinet qui me regarde perplexe.

« Mais je sais très bien que tu es jaloux ! Tu ne sais pas mentir, de toute façon – je rigole encore, mais Mello boude, sa bouche close en une moue digne d'un gosse de quatre ans.

-C'est ça, moque-toi ! Je vais te donner une bonne leçon ! Je vais aller dans la rue et draguer tellement que tu en seras dégouté, puis on verra qui est le jaloux ici ! – Les bras croisés, il détourne son regard ailleurs alors que j'essai de me calmer.

-Je t'aime » je lui dis en souriant et je sais déjà que ça suffira à lui faire changer d'idée…

* * *

Le fin style roman à l'eau de rose c'est vraiment mon truc !

Bon, maintenant je peux aller me cacher en attendant les tomates pourries que vous allez me balancer ! ^_^ Nan, merci d'avoir lu et ce jusqu'à la fin.

Reviewez si elle vous a plu et même si vous avez détesté, j'attends vos impressions ! *___*


End file.
